Francesca Owen's
by ilikeureldawand
Summary: Francesca Owen's, a classmate of the marauders, returns to Hogwart's as the school psychologist at the bequest of Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped out of the taxi and gazed at her watch. It was 10 o'clock a.m. The meeting wasn't until 10:30. Francesca had attempted to evade just this situation. She did not care to move. She imagined herself jumping headfirst back into the taxi. She imagined telling the driver, "Just drive, as far away from here as possible." She peered about searching for a park bench to rest on and waste a little of time. Say, oh about a half hour, but no luck. She collected her leather clutch and bright red briefcase from the backseat. Clumsily she nudged through it to find fare for the taxi. The driver snatched the money out of her hand and mumbled under his breath, "thanks lady."

"Uh yeah, you're welcome man." She thought as she stared at the back of the yellow cab. "I needed change damn it."

She drew near Grimmauled Place and considered how fitting that name was for how she felt at the moment. Grim. She reached the oversized black door, lifted what felt like a twenty lb door knocker, let go and waited. The door slowly opened.

"Francesca! Wait a minute. Where are my manners? What I meant of course is, Hello Dr. Owens." Arthur declared, seizing Francesca by the shoulders and committing her to a over zealous hug.

He let go leaving her frazzled but relieved that he was the one that greeted her.

"Arthur my man you can stick with Francesca. Dr is just a formality that we will reserve for the students of Hogwarts." Francesca replied smiling and sighing.

She had been approached by Dumbledore to be employed at Hogwarts. She was working at the Ministry of Magic. Dr. Owens was a psychologist. After she had graduated from Hogwarts, she had decided to attend a muggle University. So she moved the United States and after a small confundus charm, was accepted into Vanderbilt University. She didn't feel as though she had cheated her way into college. Francesca believed she had earned it. She just didn't necessarily have the qualifications to attend a University with a diploma from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even if she was head girl.

"Francesca then. We miss you at the Ministry."

"Don't lie to me Arthur," Francesca uttered, "I know all of you thought I was a joke."

"And not even a funny one at that my dear. Psychology. Yawn. Let's leave that magic to the muggles." Arthur expressed.

Modern psychology is not restricted to muggles sir. We all have the same brains and the same hearts." She replied with a wink.

Arthur grinned "you're right about. Come! Come with me. I will get you a butterbeer."

"How about a firewhiskey?" Francesca said only half joking.

"A firewhiskey it is." Arthur laughed leading Francesca into the kitchen.

"Molly, this is Francesca. We worked together at the ministry. Francesca this is my wife Molly Weasley."

"Francesca Owens! It is so nice to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you!"

"The pleasure is mine Molly," Francesca said reaching out her hand. Molly chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. Must be a Weasley thing Francesca thought.

Molly circled around to continue cooking. "I've heard so much about you" she said.

"Ah yes. I am sure. The unusual woman who turned down an Auror job to attend a Muggle University." Francesca said. Many people had heard of her. She was one of the first wizard or witch to attend a muggle University and most of the magical community found this unfortunate not interesting.

"Actually no," Molly said turning around to give Francesca a look of pure bewilderment, " but that is odd. No, Remus and Siruis have told me a great deal about the infamous Francesca Owens. Graduated with them. Good friends with Lily I understand. Sirius is certainly looking forward to seeing you a great deal. He always gets a sparkle in his eye when he talks about you."

Francesca was overwhelmed by this statement. She had dated Sirius for during their Hogwarts years. When she left for the United States they resolved to break up. They hadn't seen one another since the first war where their relationship was rekindled briefly. Francesca ran back to the States after Sirius was arrested. She had only just returned one year ago.

Her thoughts were broken by a clink of glass on the table in front of her. Arthur had set down a shot of firewhiskey. She quickly picked it up and tipped the glass. Wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed a smile back on her face.

"I was absolutely good friends with all of them. I like to think I still am. Speaking of Remus and urm … Sirius, are they here?" Francesca inquired. She checked her watch it was 10:10.

"Remus should be here shortly and Sirius is cleaning out the study with some of the children. It's the second door on the left down the main hall if you would like to say hello." Molly told her with a smirk as she chopped onions by hand, tears streaking down her face.

Francesca sat down. She considered it would be better just to wait here. She didn't want to see him. Frightened of what his reaction might be.

"Does Sirius know that I am here?" She asked.

"He knows you are coming my dear but he must not know you are here. He would be in this room if he did." Arthur replyed.

Francesca nodded. She stood up and nervously adjusted her pencil dress yet again. She

had always been tremendously anxious and she was sure Sirius would find it quite funny she had not lost this propensity.

She staggered down the hallways each step felt like a mile. Her legs like pudding. She kept her eye on the second door on the left until she arrived at it. She breathed a heavy sigh and opened the door.

There were three redheaded boys quarrelling in a corner. Two looked precisely the same. One of the twins was holding a black plastic garbage bag the other was gripping the third, slightly smaller, boys collar.

"You are going to help us clean the cobwebs Ronald or we will tell mother." He threatened. The other twin had a enormous white smile on his face.

"Yes Ronald. We will tell mother you are being unhelpful."

Weasley's. Obviously. The red hair was a dead giveaway.

She looked to the left of them and the racket of the room disintegrated into a white noise. Sirius had his back turned looking at a framed portrait on the wall. A shorter black haired boy was next to him, Harry Potter. Sirius circled around and caught her eye. A smile errupted across his face.

"That can't be Francesca Owen's. I know it can't. She went and disappeared." He put his hands into the pockets of his velvet formed vest and strode towards her. Francesca didn't hear what he had said. She still couldn't hear anything. The white noise evaporated as he reached her. He gestured for a hug. She nervously moved towards him and they embraced.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He whispered into her ear. They let go. Sirius straightened up and seized her gaze once more. "As beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you."

This helped Francesca lighten up a bit. All she could think when she looked at him was "I have missed this man."

"What about you? Look at you. You always were the most handsome man in the room. Age suits you well." Francesca responded.

They watched each other for a moment when suddenly Sirius realized there were other people in the room.

"Um. Harry, come here. Harry Potter this is Francesca Owens. A good friend of mine and your parents. Quite close with Lily if I do recall." Sirius introduced.

"If you do recall? Harry I was your mother's maid of honor at her wedding. Brilliant witch. Your father was well deserving of her. He was a wonderful man. It is my pleasure to meet you." Francesca said, embracing Harry. It was closer than she had felt to Lily since she had died.

"It is my pleasure to meet you." Harry said.

"And this is Hermione Granger. Smart one here Francesca. Smarter than you perhaps." Sirius said snidely.

"Ms Owens, I'm Hermione Granger, er, yeah like Sirius said. I have heard of you! You attended a Muggle University. First witch to ever attend! You got a degree in clinical psychology! I've read about in several books at Hogwarts! It's so great to meet you!" Hermione said frantically.

"Ms Granger it is a pleasure."

"And that is Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. Fred and George are two to look out for." Sirius informed her.

"That's the kettle calling the pot black" Fred said .

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." George corrected.

"Who me?" Fred asked.

"No the saying is that's the pot calling the kettle black." George said.

"Geez. Getting technical are we?" Fred rolled his eyes.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." George said punching Fred in the shoulder. The two cackled. Francesca had always wanted a twin. She felt like having a twin must be like having a secret that only two people in the world are in on.

"Nice to meet you all. I am sure we will become fast friends. I will after all be joining you at Hogwarts this year." She notified them.

"Are you the new defense against the dark arts teacher?" Ron asked.

"Actually no. Professor Dumbledore asked me to come on as a school psychologist. During these troubled times we may all need someone to talk to." She told them.

They all gave each other odd expressions. Her calm dissolved and she felt anxious once again. She adjusted her dress and checked her watch.

It was 10:20.

"Well again it was so nice to meet you all. Sirius the meeting is about to start. Shall we?"

Sirius grasped her hand and held it in his. "Lead the way my dear."

She heard Hermione gasp and could feel all of the kids staring at them, confounded at this gesture.

The two walked out of the room and Sirius closed the door. They walked a few paces and as they passed the first door on the left, Sirius opened it and pulled Francesca in.

He closed the door and turned to face her.

"Where did you go?" He asked, finally showing what she had been scared of, pain.

"You had been arrested Sirius. I thought… I thought what everybody else thought. What Remus thought, what Dumbledore thought, what the entire Wizengamot thought." Francesca said desperately.

"Well, do you want to know what I thought. As I sat in Azkaban, the only thought I had was if all of these other people think I am a traitor, if I am sentenced to die in here, I know, see I thought I knew, there was at least one person, one fucking person, who would not THINK but KNOW I was innocent. Someone who would really know me. Do you know who I THOUGHT that person was" he angrily said in a raspy whisper

"I… I do know you." She said tears streaming down her face.

"And how long have you known where I was? When exactly did Dumbledore tell you I was here?" Sirius asked intent on a honest answer.

"Fo..Fou..Four months ago." She said never looking up from the floor. Watching her tears splash on the hardwood.

"Four months." He said. He walked past her and opened the door closing it behind her. Leaving her in a room with her tears on the hardwood and her quiet sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

after a few minutes, francesca was at last able to catch her breath and the sobs slowed. there was nothing she could say to defend herself. she had assumed sirius was guilty. she had known where he was for four months and she didn't come. she stayed away. why? out of fear she thought. she was afraid. of her feelings. of his. of where it would lead.

she spotted a mirror on the opposite end of the room, adjusting her pencil dress as she went. she looked in the mirror. her makeup had not run but her hair had become disheveled. she adjusted it and started for the door. she opened it none other than harry potter who was walking down the hallway. he grinned at her, a very kind smile, and sincerely she returned it.

"so, you were quite good friends with my parents. even better friends with sirius." harry said.

francesca couldn't tell if this was a statement or a question so she smiled, nodded, and hurriedly replied, "well harry i must get to this, urm, meeting. once more, it was such a pleasure meeting you. i am sure we will be seeing much of one another at hogwarts. take care my man." and with yet another tuning of her pencil dress, she swiftly made her way back to the kitchen.

she looked around the room. molly was still cooking with the help of arthur, he was whispering in her ear causing her to snigger like a school girl. she couldn't start a conversation with them, she didn't want to interrupt their time together. on the other end of the room sirius was sipping a fire whiskey and listening to a rather dirty and sleazy looking man talk about his business exploits, nodding in rhythm. she sat down at the table, several seats from the men. she noticed that the sleazy wizard had stopped talking to sirius and began gazing at her.

"i don't think we have been introduced. my name is mundungus. mundungus fletcher. and you are?" the man apparently named mundungus ask inching closer.

"pleasure to meet you mundungus fletcher. my name is francesca owens." she replied with a weary grin. the man smelt of cigar smoke and dusty, stolen bits.

"well ms. owens, tell me about yerself." mundungus asked, his stench slapping her in the face as he inched closer and closer, soon he was uncomfortably close.

francesca cleared her throat and forced herself to look at the man, however uncomfortable she was, "well i urm, graduated from Hogwarts and I recently moved back from the states. I am an old friend of Sirius'." She told him nodding toward Sirius, he didn't look up from his fire whiskey, "and I um, am starting at Hogwarts this year at the request of Dumbledore who I very much admire. And you sir, tell me about yourself,"

mundungus smiled a crooked smile and replied with one short sentence, "i am a business man."

sirius laughed a loud booming laugh. "if that is what you would like to call it mundungus."

francesca blushed. she surprised herself. why did she blush? did just the sound of his voice affect her to that extent? he looked at her. at first it was an annoyed look but it softened within seconds.

"sirius, do i imagine i could get a hold of one of those?" francesca asked nodding at the fire whiskey he was still slowly sipping on.

"i am sure you could if you tried," sirius countered like the smart ass he was.

arthur laughed, obviously eavesdropping from across the room and oblivious to the tension. within seconds arthur had brought a healthy amount of fire whiskey to francesca and patted her on the back.

"isn't it fun spending time with old chums?" arthur asked still chuckling.

"quite." francesca responded, feeling as awkward and uncomfortable as she did when she had first arrived. this was sirius' family now. she was no longer part of it. she thought he wanted her to know that. he wanted her to know he wouldn't forgive her and the hard stares helped to solidify it.

she sipped her fire whiskey and put her red briefcase on the table. she opened it and began to finger through paperwork. she wasn't really reading anything, she didn't have any work to do. she was just keeping herself busy, to prevent herself from saying something idiotic.

francesca heard a deep small chortle from behind her. before she could turn around she heard a familiar voice say , "in these unfortunate and difficult times at least i can see my friend." she turned around to greet remus lupin, who had a happy demeanor and an earnest smile on his face. this comforted her and she rose almost immediately to give him a hug as true as his expression.

he sat her down and they began regaling each other of their exploits since the last time they had seen one another. she had almost forgot how uncomfortable she was. sirius had arose from his spot and moved closer to them, his fire whiskey in hand. he sat next to francesca and across from remus. his gaze was focused on lupin but his hand moved to her lap until he found hers and he squeezed it as if to say "im sorry . I know you are too and i forgive you."

this helped her to relax but his touch made her heart rate increase and she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. they could hear her heart beating she kept thinking and if they couldn't hear it they might be able to see it bouncing about in her chest. at last she calmed and she found herself enjoying this time. before they knew it, more and more members of the order had filed into the kitchen. it went from quiet chatter to a loud roar of people talking and laughing. she was meeting so many people that she couldn't keep the names straight.

the last two people to file in were severus snape and albus dumbledore and a hush came over the room. all eyes were on these two men.

this was the first time francesca had seen severus snape since her last year at hogwarts. she found herself thinking, underneath his long black hair, was a handsome but troubled face. she knew, despite sirius' hard feelings towards snape, she would need to keep a cordial relationship with him. she would have to work with him all year.

the meeting began with a clear of dumbledores throat but sirius never let go of her hand and she was glad for this.


End file.
